


YOUNJIN - ABOUT YOU(N)

by Sepiii_go



Category: Produce 101 (TV), younjin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Sejin yang diberikan PR oleh mama mertua untuk menghandle sikap buruk suaminya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	YOUNJIN - ABOUT YOU(N)

_"Seungyoun itu kalau pusing banyak kerjaan, pasti suka marah-marah. Si ini si itu, pasti semuanya kena."_

_"Nah, itu jadi pr untuk kamu. Untuk cari gimana caranya meredam amarah Seungyoun."_

Dua kalimat yang keluar dari sang Mama mertua sedikit menghantui Sejin. Ia tau jika Seungyoun akan berubah jika dirinya stress dengan pekerjaan yang menggunung. Sejin juga pernah kena cipratan Seungyoun saat mereka masih diawal masa pacaran.

Selama ini yang Sejin lakukan adalah diam. Karena menurutnya diam akan meredakan sedikit amarah Seungyoun. Tidak akan membuat pria itu mengambil alasan tentang dirinya yang berujung pertengkaran.

Seperti hari ini. Seungyoun pulang dari tempat kerjanya tepat pukul Sembilan lebih lima belas menit. Waktu yang cukup larut dari jam pulang biasanya. Wajahnya cukup masam dan tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun saat memasuki kediaman mereka.

Sejin inisiatif menghampirinya dengan mengambil tas kerja Seungyoun lebih dulu. "Mau mandi apa makan?"

"Mandi. Tolong, aku butuh air hangat."

Sejin mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk meletakkan tas Seungyoun. Dilanjut ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan permintaan sang suami selagi pria itu melepas pakaian kerjanya.

"Banyak banget kerjaannya?" Sejin bertanya saat Seungyoun mulai memasukan tubuhnya kedalam _bath up_.

"Hm.."

Pria itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya menikmati air hangat yang diharapkan bisa sedikit melemaskan otot-otot yang sudah bekerja dengannya seharian ini.

Sejin memilih untuk berbalik keluar saat Seungyoun memberikan kode samar tidak ingin diganggu. Pria mungil itu memilih ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan yang mungkin akan dimakan Seungyoun setelah mandi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu tepat saat Seungyoun keluar kamar dengan piyama birunya. Ia berjalan melewati Sejin yang tengah duduk menonton tv menuju ruang kerjanya. Disusul menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras.

Ah.. sifat buruk Seungyoun sedang kumat.

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Nathan, teman sekantor Seungyoun untuk bertanya apa pria itu sudah makan malam yang dijawab belum, Sejin mengambil makanan yang sebelumnya ia buat. Semangkuk sup hangat yang biasanya Seungyoun sukai. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kerja yang telah dibanting beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Kata Nathan kamu belum makan?" Sejin berkata setelah Seungyoun menatap dirinya sekilas, hanya seperkian detik.

"Gak ada waktu untuk makan."

Sejin menghela nafasnya mendengar suara Seungyoun yang menjawabnya dengan datar.

"Aku suapi ya? Biar kamu bisa makan sambil kerja."

Seungyoun tak menjawab yang Sejin artikan setuju.

Sejin mengambil satu sendok sup itu dan menyodorkannya pada Seungyoun yang langsung diterima. Namun tak berlangsung lama pria itu menatapnya dengan alis yang mengerut menyatu.

"Panas!!"

Sejin hampir terlonjak kaget. "Maaf, aku gak tau kalau masih panas. Padahal udah aku buat dari tadi."

Seungyoun berdecak dengan mata yang kembali fokus pad komputernya. "Makanya kamu harus tau! Segala sesuatu harus diperhitungkan. Kamu ini pengurus rumah tangga, harus tau hal-hal kayak gini."

"Kita sudah nikah berapa lama sih?! Masa gini aja kamu gak tau?!"

"Ya maaf.."

"Aku lebih khawatir kamu sakit karena belum makan. Aku juga lebih khawatir kamu sakit karena kerja seharian. Atau aku khawatir kamu lebih cepat menua karena marah-marah terus!"

Sejin menyimpan mangkuk ditangannya pada meja kecil yang berada didekatnya. Ia berjalan ke belakang kursi kerja Seungyoun. Tangannya ia letakkan pada kepala Seungyoun. Jari-jari lentiknya perlahan merapikan kerutan yang semula terbentuk didahi lebar tersebut.

"Marah itu tidak akan menghilangkan apa-apa, Seungyoun. Kamu marah-marah sekarang, kamu puas sekarang, tapi nanti kamu akan menyesalinya."

"Kalau kamu butuh sandaran, ada aku. Kalau kurang, ada tembok."

Seungyoun mengerang protes karena candaan Sejin yang menurutnya tidak lucu dan tidak tepat.

"Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu, bilang. Aku bukan Tuhan yang tau segalanya. Aku Sejin, yang cuma tau sesuatu dari apa yang aku lihat."

Seungyoun terdiam. Entah sedang berpikir atau justru menikmati pijatan jari-jemari Sejin yang lentik.

"Kok udahan?" Seungyoun bersuara ketika Sejin menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak menauhinya.

"Tuh kan? Karena kamu gak bilang apa-apa. Aku gak tau kamu pijatanku enak apa engga? Kamu masih mau apa engga? Aku bukan Tuhan, Seungyoun..."

Seungyoun menyadari jika suara Sejin sudah naik satu oktaf. Maka dari itu, ia memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya lalu menepuk pahanya yang kosong. "Sini."

Sejin kembali dan menuruti keinginan Seungyoun. Ia menyamankan duduknya dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang suami.

"Maaf ya.." Seungyoun berucap sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dengan bahu Sejin.

"Maaf.. Pasti aku nyebelin ya kalau kayak gini?"

Sejin mengangguk. "Banget. Kayak bukan Seungyoun."

Seungyoun semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Sejin. "Ng~ Maaf.. kalau aku bukan Seungyoun berarti aku bukan suami kamu."

"Emang."

Seungyoun menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sejin. "Aku beneran minta maaf, sayang."

"Aku janji bakal bilang kalau ada apa-apa!"

Sejin terkekeh, lalu mengangguk. "Iya, aku tunggu kamu berubah jadi lebih baik. Jangan janji doang!"

"Kalau ada apa-apa tuh bilang."

Seungyoun mengangguk. "Kalau mau sesuatu?"

"Ya bilang juga. Dibilang aku bukan tuhan!"

Seungyoun menyengir. "Aku mau _making love, please._ "

"Ayo..."

Sejin merengut. "Gak mau ah, aku capek."

"Lagian kamunya juga udah mandi, kan?"

"Aku gak keberatan kalau harus mandi lagi!" Jawab Seungyoun cepat.

Sejin menggeleng. "Sekali gak tetep gak!"

"Ayo lah~"

Seungyoun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia mengelus paha atas Sejin yang masih terbalut piyama panjang.

"Gak mau, Seungyoun.."

"Ayo lah, sayang~"

Tangan Seungyoun sedikit bergeser hingga berada didekat titik sensitif Sejin.

"Seungyounnn!" Sejin memanggil nama Seungyoun dengan menggeram tertahan.

"Ayo~"

"Oke oke! Cepet gendong ke kamar!" Sejin menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Yes!!"

"Gak mau disini aja?"

Sejin menggeleng. "Di-ka-mar!"

Seungyoun terkekeh lalu mulai menggendong suami mungilnya itu.

"Pintunya tutup jangan?"

Mata Sejin melotot ketika Seungyoun menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting tersebut.

"Cho Seungyounnn!!!"

"Hahaha, iya iya Cho Sejin. Ayo kita bekerja sekarang."

****


End file.
